


Bulbasaur’s surprise stew

by AshHasThreeYellowSpots (TickToxissor)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Not for the faint of heart, Poisoning, just kidding it sucks, just...bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickToxissor/pseuds/AshHasThreeYellowSpots
Summary: Hey you pikachu





	Bulbasaur’s surprise stew

Bulbasaur’s surprise stew 

Pikachu came back from a hard day of running around aimlessly in the field, looking at objects with its trainer, Ash. Bulbasaur was there. “I made surprise stew tonight!” It said, “How is it?”  
Charmander (who was also there) laughed. “We haven’t even tried it yet!” Everyone grabbed a bowl and began to eat.  
Charmander gagged, “What is IN this?!”  
Pikachu fainted.  
Bulbasaur grinned, “The surprise was arsenic.”  
“Awesome!” Ash said, and then died.


End file.
